The Revenge Of The Hand
by kandtanimations
Summary: A modern look on an 70's or 80's slasher film. The original was a 60's B movie A couple months after the events of the first film Johnny and Alex have been trying to get there lives fixed but not if the hand has anything to say about it.


**The Revenge Of The Hand**

**ACT 1: Scene 1-**

Continuing just as the first ended.

Still in the school's parking lot, Johnny is holding the box with the hand inside it. He strikes a match on the ground and begins to throw the match in the box. Just as he is about to get it in the match blows out.

The hand then jumps out of the box toward Johnny. Johnny smacks the hand away. The hand flies off and lands in the parking lot. "He must not have gotten gas poored in it." Johnny says to himself. He then runs off to the shed to poor gas in the box. The camera looks back to see that the hand is gone.

Johnny scrambles around trying to find gas. He finds some and grabs for it. Just as he is about to get a hold of it the hand jumps at him and grabs him by the neck choking him. Someone runs up and kicks the hand off of Johnny. The hand flies off screen. The camera looks up to see Alex standing next to Johnny.

"What the hell happened?" Johnny says to Alex. "It's a long story involving jumping out of a police cruiser," Alex replies "but that doesn't matter right now let's do what ever we need to do and get the hell out of here."

Johnny nods and reaches in for gas. Begins pooring it in the box. "Do you think you can run over and grab it?" Johnny asks. "I guess so." Alex replies. He then runs over to grab the hand. Johnny finishes pooring gas and feels around his pockets looking for matches. "Crap! I left them over there!" he exclaims. Johnny then runs over to parking lot to grab matches. Meanwhile, Alex creeps towards the hand. Reaches to pick it up slowly, then quickly grabs it and runs back to the shed.

Johnny picks up the matches and runs back to the shed. "Alex, throw it in!" Johnny yells as he runs. Alex opens the box and throws the hand in. Johnny is close to the shed and begins lighting a match. "Open it!" he yells. Alex reaches over and opens the box. Johnny then tosses lit match into the box. The box bursts into flames.

"Is it dead now?" Alex asks sarcastically. "Yeah, it's dead." Johnny replies. A voice from behind them says, "Turn around." Johnny and Alex look behind them to see a cop holding a gun to them. "You've gotta be shitting me." Says Johnny. Screen goes to black.

**ACT 1: Scene 2-**

5 hours later in a police station, Johnny and Alex are sitting at the desk of an officer interviewing them. "Well I must say that is quite an interesting story," says the officer. "You didn't believe a word I just said did you?" says Johnny. "Well Johnny, it's hard to say I really can," replies the officer. "Sir, he's telling the truth." Says Alex. "Boy, I would shut my mouth if I we're you. He may be tellin' me a killer hand story but your in some deep shit on your own." The Officer says to Alex. "Yes sir," Alex replies. "Look fellas, we don't have much go on down here, if you know what I mean. Jackson Town aien't that big. Now I don't know if this whole 'hand story' is true but it sure as hell seems like something you couldn't make up. So I'm going to let you off with a warning," says the officer. Alex looks over to Johnny with a slight grin, Johnny's face remains emotionless. "But so help me God if you pull anything, if you so much as run a red light, you will be back here, and there will be no warning. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes sir," Johnny and Alex both say. "Okay then, your free to go," says the officer. Alex leaves the room, Johnny starts to get up. "Johnny!" the officer says stopping Johnny. "Take it easy kid." Johnny pauses looking at the ground and back up to the officer. "Yeah." He replies, then walks out. The officer sits and watches as Johnny leaves.

**ACT 1: Scene 3-**

2 months later, Johnny has a replacement hand now. The camera zooms up on Johnny's house with the sound of Johnny's alarm clock going off. Johnny's eyes pop open. He sits up, then gets out of bed.

Later on Johnny walks out of his room talking to Alex on his cell phone. "Okay, so when are you coming over?" Johnny asks. Alex is sitting at his couch talking to Johnny, "Oh, about 2, we need to head up as soon as we can." "Where are we going again?" Johnny asks. "Um, the lake." Alex replies. "I know that, where at, at the lake?" Johnny asks. "Oh, my uncle's cabin." Alex answers. "I'm not sure I want to go." Johnny replies. "Dude, this whole thing is for you. You need to get the hell out of the house man, your so cooped up in there on the last weekend of summer it's unbelievable. You could use a bid of fun." Says Alex. Johnny sighs, "your right. I'll see you then." "Alright, see you then," Alex says. Johnny hangs up the phone, then throws it off to the side. He sits back on his couch and sighs.

**ACT 1: Scene 4- **

Alex drives up in his jeep along with Eric and Matt. Alex honks the horn. Johnny's door opens he begins to walk out. Alex sticks his head out the window, "Move it!" he yells. "Shut up I'm comin'," Johnny replies.

Johnny sits down in car and shuts the door. "How's it goin' guys?" he asks. "Good enough." Says Eric. "Same here." Says Matt. "Okay then let's blow this shit hole." Says Alex. "Yeah!" yells Matt.

**ACT 1: Scene 5-**

The hand is crawling on the ground. It is burnt from earlier. Alex drives past the school. The hand sees the car go by.

**ACT 2: Scene 1-**

Alex drives up to house at the lake. The guys all get out of the car. "Where's the boat," Matt asks. "Oh crap, I forgot it," Alex says sarcastically, "no, it's out on the dock I brought it out last weekend." "How many rooms does this place have?" asks Johnny. "Two and two couches," Alex replies.

The guys walk in side. "Holy crap this is nice." Says Eric. "Damn straight," Says Alex, "and check this shit out." Alex turns on the TV. The Xbox 360 logo comes on. "Dude, yes!!!" says Eric. "I thought the point of this was to get away from it all." Says Johnny. "What do you have against the 360?" asks Alex. "Nothing, it just seems like a bit much." Says Johnny. "Get over it, we're going to be here all week end. Get used to it." Says Alex.

Alex sits down on the couch next to Eric who is playing GTA 4. Johnny walks in the room opening a Mountain Dew, he sits down on the couch as well. "See isn't this just calm?" asks Alex. In the game Eric shoots some one in the hospital, blood splatters on the wall. Game's guns shot sounds replay as camera zooms on Johnny's face. Camera bumps up every time the sound is made. The camera is zoomed on the blood spatter on the game. Johnny is having a hallucination.

(Flash back to the first movie) The janitor is opening the door to the closet and is stabbed by Johnny. Blood splatters on Johnny's face. Alex's voice is heard saying, "Holy crap, Johnny!" Snapping out of it Johnny looks over at Alex. "What?" asks Johnny. "Dude your nose is bleeding." Alex replies. "Oh my God, that's strange." Says Johnny. Johnny walks into bathroom. He grabs a piece of toilet paper and wipes off the blood. He stand in front of the sink looking at himself in the mirror. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he says.

**ACT 2: Scene 2-**

Minutes later, Alex stands up. "Well, we're going on the boat, you comin'?" Alex asks Eric. "Nah, man." Eric replies. "What ever dude. Hey Johnny!" Alex calls. Johnny walks over to Alex. "Yeah?" he replies. "Get Matt, we're goin' on the boat." Alex says. "Okay." He says.

Alex, Johnny, and Matt are leaving. Alex stops at the door. "Hey, don't screw with anything." He says. "Yeah, yeah. What ever." Says Eric. Alex walks out and closes the door. Eric pauses the game. He walks over to the window to make sure they're gone. "Let's see what we've got around this place." He says.

Eric opens the basement door and turns on the lights. He walks down the stairs. "Okay Uncle what interesting crap you got down here?" he says. As he finishes down the stairs he looks over to the right and sees piles of boxes. "Boxes, boxes, boxes, shit loads of boxes." He says.

The camera (first person of the hand) is watch Eric from behind a box. Eric walks by the camera. The camera looks over and spots a screwdriver. Eric begins to open a box. The hand, holding the screwdriver, comes up behind Eric. (Seen over his sholder) (First person) The hand begins to stab Eric. Blood spatters on painted window (sounds are heard). Eric falls dead on the ground. Bloody screwdriver lands in front of the camera.

**Act 2: Scene 3-**

Later that night, Alex, Johnny, and Matt walk in. "I gotta take a piss." Says Matt. Matt walks up the stairs and to the bathroom. "You know Alex, I think your right. This has been pretty fun," says Johnny. "Yeah, thanks, I meant to ask you, what was up with the nose bleeding earlier?" asks Alex. "I don't know I just had this weird…" Johnny begins to say but is interrupted by Matt yelling, "Holy shit!" Johnny and Alex run up to the bathroom.

Alex and Johnny run in. "What's going on…Oh my God!" says Alex. Eric's body is laying on the counter with "JOHNNY!" written in blood on the mirror. "What happened?" asks Alex. "I don't know he was like this when I got here." Says Matt.

(First person) The hand is watching them then crawls away to the kitchen. (Third person) Opens the knife drawer and pulls out butcher knife.

"I can't take this right now man, I'm going to call the police." Says Matt. "No! Bad idea." Says Alex. "What?" asks Johnny. "Dude, if they come here and see this, they're going to think we did it, then we're screwed." Says Alex. "I see your point." Says Johnny. "What do I do?" asks Matt. "Just go into the living room and wait." Says Alex. Matt goes into the living room. "Alex, do you think this is…" says Johnny. "No, that's ridicules we fried that thing 2 months ago." Alex interrupts. "Well what if we messed up?" says Johnny. "Don't over think it!" Alex says. "But…" says Johnny. "You always do this, you always over think stuff." Says Alex. "Is it impossible? Hm? It was my God damn hand killing people Alex!" says Johnny. "Yes, it is. This is why we are out here, to get this shit out of your head." Says Alex. "Out of my head? It's right next to us bleeding on the counter Alex! You saw it you know it. It killed everyone. Everyone!" says Johnny. "Okay fine we won't rule it out, but there is something going on here so let's not freak out." Alex replies.

(First person) The hand, holding the knife, sneaks up on Matt. (Third) Matt looks over his sholder. "Oh my God." He says. The hand jumps at him. Matt jumps out of the way. He kicks the hand through the window.

"What the hell was that?" says Johnny. Johnny and Alex run down to check on Matt. "What going on now?" says Alex. "A disembodies limb jumped at me with a knife!" says Matt. "Well, Johnny, your right." Says Alex. "He's right about what? What the hell is going on?" says Matt. "What happened to the hand Matt?" says Johnny. "I kicked it out the window." Says Matt. "Oh, nice going dumb ass!" says Alex. "What?" says Matt. "We have to figure out something." Says Johnny. Alex looks out the window. "You may want to see this." Says Alex. Johnny walks over and looks out as well. The hand has been impaled by it's own knife. "Well we may not have to do anything." Says Johnny. "Should I go get it." Alex asks. "No, leave it. Bringing it in is a bad idea." Says Johnny. "Well I'm going to get some sleep," says Matt. "What are we going to do about Eric?" asks Johnny. "Oh yeah, Eric. I think, we need to throw his body in the lake." Says Alex. "Are you shitting me?" asks Johnny. "No, I'm not. Look if we leave him out here he's just gonna rot and eventually it will screw us over." Says Alex. "Your right let's just hurry this up." Says Johnny.

**ACT 2: Scene 4-**

Later in the night, outside the bathroom door shower water is heard running. A close up of Johnny's face is shown along with several disturbing flashbacks popping up. (Eric's dead body, bloody screwdriver, Johnny written in blood on mirror) Johnny slips while stepping out of the shower. He falls over and slams his head on the ground. He begins to hallucinate again. (Flipping clips of hallucination with Johnny twitching/bleeding on the floor.) Alex is sleeping. Johnny kicks open the door holding a machete. Jumps on Alex's bed a stabs him in the chest. Alex yells. Johnny begins stabbing repetitively (cut with images of Alex's face, his blood covered hands and such.).

In the morning, Alex wakes up and walks out of the room. Passing by the bathroom he hears dripping water. Knocking on the door he says "Hello, any one in there?" "Hey Alex where's Johnny?" Matt calls from another room. "Johnny, are you in there?" Alex asks. Alex opens the door to find Johnny passed out on the floor. "Johnny!? Johnny, are you okay?" Alex yells, "Come on man don't die on me." Johnny wakes up. "Oh my God." Says Alex. "What's going on?" asks Johnny. "I think you slipped out of the shower" Alex replies, "Are you okay?" "Yes." Says Johnny. "We have to get out of here." Says Alex. "Guys!" Matt yells.

Alex runs into the room next to Matt, Johnny grabs a towel and follows. "What is it?" asks Alex. "It's gone" says Matt. "What's gone?" asks Johnny. "The hand, dude, it's gone." Says Matt. "Oh shit!" says Alex, "we just need to pack up and leave right now." "No," says Johnny, "I can't deal with this anymore. We have to finish this damn thing off."

**ACT 2: Scene 5-**

Later on in the day, the guys are sitting on the couch waiting. "What's the plan?" asks Matt. "I don't know, we should probably wait until something happens." Says Alex. Johnny looks over to the basement door and sees that it's open. "Why's that door open? What does it go to?" asks Johnny. "That's the basement? I never noticed that." Says Alex. "I'm going to go check it out," says Johnny. "That's a bad idea," says Matt. "At this point, I could care less," Johnny replies.

Johnny slowly walks down the stairs. He walks to the spot where Eric was murdered. He looks around and notices the blood on the window. Camera zooms on his face. He looks down and sees the bloody screwdriver. Picks it up, the screen flashes white a loud shrieking noise is made. Johnny drops the screwdriver. He turns around and begins to run but the hand pops in front of him and slices his arm. Johnny falls over and crawls forward and runs up the stairs.

Johnny runs into the room with Alex and Matt. "It's in the basement!" he exclaims. The hand jumps out from the basement. Matt grabs a hammer and hits it. "I've got an idea, we need to drown it in the lake," says Johnny. "Good idea, look can you guys do this? I'm way too tired to do this," asks Alex. "I understand, we can handle it," Johnny replies. Alex throws Johnny the keys.

**ACT 3: Scene 1-**

Johnny and Matt are walking down to the dock. Matt is holding the box with the hand in it and a rope. Johnny walking closely behind him, but stops when he sees a machete laying next to a tree stump. He walks over and picks it up.

Matt is on the dock putting everything on the boat. Johnny walks down to the dock, up next to Matt. "Where have you been?" Matt asks angrily. "Don't worry about it, I'm here aren't I?" Johnny replies as he tucks the machete into a spot next to the drivers seat on the boat.

Johnny starts up the boat and begins to back out. Later in the middle of the lake, they stop. Matt begins tying up the box to the rope, and the rope to a concrete block. Matt begins to lower the box down into the lake. Johnny watches as this happens and sighs with relief. A splash is heard. Matt walks up to Johnny. "I think everything is in order now," Matt says. Johnny hears the sound of water bubbling. He looks past Matt and sees bubbles coming up from the water. "What's going on?" he asks. Matt looks down to check. The bubbles stop. He looks up to Johnny relived. "I think we're in the clear dude," says Matt. The hand pops out of the water and pulls Matt in. "Oh crap Matt!" Johnny exclaims. Matt pops up. "Johnny! Start the engine!" he yells gasping for air. Johnny starts the engine, looking confused. Matt holding the hand under water is struggling to swim to the back of the boat. "What are you doing?!" Johnny asks yelling. "Give me a second!" Matt replies. Matt makes it to the back of the boat. He pulls the hand out of the water and sticks it in the motor. Johnny looks back hearing the grinding noise but can't see what's happening. "Matt?" he says. He turns off the engine. "Matt?" he asks again. Matt climbs back into the boat. "That was close," Matt says.

Johnny looks down to where he hid the machete. Matt sits down facing the back of the boat. Johnny reaches down grabbing the machete. "Okay, let's head back now Johnny," Matt says. Matt looks back. "Johnny?" he begins to ask. Johnny slams the machete into Matt's head. Blood sprays into the water. Johnny kicks Matt's body into the lake and begins to drive away.

**ACT 3: Scene 2-**

Alex sits on the couch in the living room. He gets up to look out the window. He can't see anything out side because it was become dark outside. "Where are they?" he says to himself. Alex hears the door slam shut behind him. He looks back to see Johnny holding blood stained machete. "Hey Johnny, how did it uh, go?" Alex asks, "Where's Matt?" Johnny stands in front of the door saying nothing. "Johnny?" Alex asks. "Matt's gone," Johnny says. "What happened?" Alex asks. Johnny throws the machete at Alex. Alex jumps out of the way, the machete breaks things in the background. "What the hell man?!" Alex yells. Johnny runs at Alex. Alex jumps on the couch and avoids Johnny. Alex begins to run up the stairs. Johnny grabs the machete and walks after him.

Alex looks back while running through the kitchen. Johnny has made his way up the stairs. Alex puts a chair in Johnny's way and continues running. Johnny kicks the chair over and continues pursuing Alex. Alex gets under a table. He hears Johnny in the distance, "Slow down, all the doors are blocked off Alex, there's nowhere to go." Johnny walks into the room where Alex is hiding. "I know your in here!" he yells. Johnny looking around the room spots Alex under the table. Alex is watching Johnny's feet from under the table and sees his feet walking toward him. "Shit," he whispers to himself. Johnny's feet stop they turn and walk the other way. Alex sighs. Johnny flips the table over, from behind Alex. "Here's Johnny!" he yells. Alex rolls out of the way as Johnny chops down. Alex runs out of the room and into his bedroom.

Johnny walks up to the door and knocks. "House keeping," he says. Alex is sitting inside the room blocking off the door, breathing heavily. Alex looks around and sees a run in the closet. Johnny begins slamming his shoulder against the door. Alex locks the door and crawls to the gun. "You may want to stand back buddy!" Johnny yells. Johnny swings the machete at the door, opening it. "Oh come on, don't hide again," he says. Alex jumps out from the closet and shoots Johnny. Johnny backs up bumping all over the place. Alex hears Johnny fall over in the kitchen.

**ACT 3: Scene 3-**

Alex gets up, loads the gun and walks to the kitchen slowly. Alex aims the gun and walks into the door way. When he jumps in the door way he shoots randomly. He peeks his head in. He doesn't see Johnny. He sighs and drops the gun. Johnny pops out and slams the machete into Alex's neck. Johnny rips the machete out of his neck, Alex falls over. Johnny proceeds to go crazy slamming the machete into Alex repetitively.

Police sirens are heard approaching. Johnny walks out side covered in blood still holding the machete. The cop gets out of the car. "Johnny, set it down," the cop says. Johnny stands silently. "Johnny, God damn it set it down!" he yells. Johnny drop the machete and falls to his knees. The cops walks up to him and cuffs him. The camera zooms on Johnny's face, a tear drops from his eye. The screen goes black.

**ACT 3: Scene 4-**

2 years later at the lake house, The cop and a doctor are talking in the living room. "Are sure this is a good idea doctor?" the cop asks. "I think for the past 2 years his treatment has been going very well," the doctor replies. "You know call me an idiot, but I don't think staying unresponsive is exactly 'progress'," the cops says. "Well I think this will really help him, the best way to deal with a problem is attack it at it's source," the doctor says. "Look I'm just saying, bringing the kid to where he killed everyone just sounds ridiculous to me," the cop replies. "John has some serious issues, some times it's the things that sound like bull shit that can help," the doctor says. "I say there is no getting through to him," says the cop. "Well nothing can go bad, he's in his straight jacket anyway," the doctor says. "Where is he, can I see him?" asks the cop. "Sure he's in his room," the doctor answers.

They walk into the room to see a bloody mess. "Oh God," says the doctor. Behind them across the hallway Johnny stands up. The cop looks back. "Johnny what the hell happened?" he asks. Johnny stares at them blankly. "Johnny answer him!" the doctor yells. Johnny begins to bring his arms from behind his back, only to see that he had chewed his arms off. Johnny smiles with his teeth stained in blood. CUT TO THE CREDITS!


End file.
